


Dead Man Walking.

by Cupping_Cakes



Series: Lack Of Guilt [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angst, Blood, Darkness, Disturbing Themes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hallucinations, Loss of Control, Loss of Sanity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rick is not a good person in this fic, Sadness, You Have Been Warned, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue eyes looking at her as her head raises soft blue eyes shiny with tears before they're falling down her cheeks.</p><p>"Rick," she says in a shaky breath of air.</p><p>"Hold me, Please."</p><p>"I can't sweetheart."</p><p>Part 4 to Lack of Guilt. Prequel to How Can I Say Goodbye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Man Walking.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Part 4
> 
> Now, these fics don't need to be read in order but, it does kind of explain some of Rick's emotions/POV
> 
> [How Can I Say Goodbye?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6520390/chapters/14917432) Takes place after these fics in the time frame.
> 
> Part 1 [Lack of Guilt.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6849619) Part 2 [Scars of the Past Haunting Day After Day.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6905200#comments) Part 3 [The Last Piece of Me Went with You.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6989260)
> 
> Rick is not a good person in these fics.
> 
> Review please??? 
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

For weeks he just goes through the motions.

Feels nothing but the anger.

The darkness devouring him day after day.

"Rick."

"Leave."

He doesn't look at her, doesn't bother to turn around and even look her in the eyes, he just stares out into the brush of the woods. He hasn't slept much since it'd happened.

Hasn't stopped seeing the bright red flash, and golden hair splayed out.

"You need to eat something."

"I said leave."

He knows she's not there. Knows the voice, he's been hearing isn't her, it's just a memory.

Sometimes it's easier when he doesn't think about it.

Ignores the feeling to follow her voice.

But he knows he can't. He belongs here, trapped in hell on earth paying for his sins.

For the things he did to her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He's on watch walking round and round the fire while the others sleep.

He can see her standing there just out of the corner of his eye.

Blond curls hanging down freely.

Fingertips coated red with blood.

Just like that night at the prison, she looks so small, so fragile, like if he were to touch her she'd break.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stops his pace.

Blue eyes looking at her as her head raises soft blue eyes shiny with tears before they're falling down her cheeks.

"Rick," she says in a shaky breath of air.

"Hold me, Please."

"I can't sweetheart."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its weeks before he sees her again.

In the dark in the Church.

He knows why she's here.

What she's waiting for.

"Rick."

She says his name softly, in a whisper from the darkness beside him.

"You aren't real."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sees her again the night before they head for Alexandria.

Blonde hair drifting on the summer breeze.

Baby blue eyes staring directly at him.

Thin, fragile hand reaching out for his.

"I can't."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She comes back the day Alexandrias walls fall.

Jessie, and countless others die.

Sitting on the porch railing, legs dangling over the side.

She looks at him as he comes up the front steps.

Soft blue eyes shining in the moonlight as they meet each others gaze directly.

"I can't," she says, giggling and god, he realizes how much he missed that sound.

"I can't. I'm sorry honey."

"You will someday Rick Grimes. You will someday."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated good or bad. ♥


End file.
